The Pokemon Adventures
by Darkassassin728
Summary: The pokemon friends are off on another journey with there new friend John
1. Chapter 1

**Second try pokemon book same me if you read my small part of the gregor book you know who John is**

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon or its characters I only own my oc and storyline **

Ash, Misty, and John were making their way back to pallet town.

"Hey John would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure why not Misty a small dinner wouldn't hurt."

"Hey what about me."

"Ash you have to train for the next pokemon league."

"Right."

"So Misty what were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking something like noodles for dinner. Is that ok John?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

-at noodle shop-

"So Misty why did you want to have dinner with me?"

Misty blushes

"Well...Ikindahaveacrushonyou."

"Uh…"

"John are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just a little confused. Why me and not Ash?"

"Ash is a kid that's all I can say."

"Yeah but there is no law that says a 13 year old can love a 10 year old."

"Yeah I know but your a perfect age. At 15 your great for me and I really like the way you dress to. Ash just wears the same clothes everyday."

"Ok then its settled. Here have this."

John handed Misty a diamond water drop necklace.

"What is this for, its beautiful."

"Well I knew you were going to say that so on the way here I bought it for you."

"Thank you so much John."

Misty gave John a hug John didn't no what to do or say

How was that sorry for not Bold-ing this but it's broke for a while I think it might be a weird chapter but that's just me


	2. Chapter 2 Battle and love sparks

**Hey **guys** I hope you like this chapter it's a little longer than I usally do but the longer the better right ;) **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or its carachters only my oc and storyline**

-last time on Pokemon-

John and Misty sent sparks on their mini date.

While Ash and Brock still training to join the Utopia region Pokemon League.

-present time-

"Uh... Misty... you are still hugging me."

John said

"Oh sorry John, I was so happy I forgot about everything, it's very pretty to, thank you John."

Misty had replied

"Well your welcome but we should head toward Ash and Brock."

"Ok."

-at the training field-

"Pikachu use iron tail!"

Ash had yelled

"Vulpix use flame wheel!"

Brock yelled

the iron tail attack had one shot Vulpix

"Vulpix return, you're getting better Ash."

"Thanks Brock its to you how I'm getting better."

"Hey ash how about a battle against me now that you're stronger."

John had said with Misty stuck to his arm.

"Let's do it, go Pikachu!"

Ash replied

Misty let go.

"Ok now let's get 'em Lucario!"

"Pikachu use quick attack!"

"Lucario doge it and use aura sphere!"

aura sphere had a direct hit on Pikachu.

"Stay strong Pikachu! Use thunder bolt!"

"Lucario let it hit you."

Ash had a confused face it barely did anything.

"Now let's finish Pikachu off with another aura sphere!"

It hit Pikachu hard.

"Pika pikaaaa!"

"I think I need a little more training, you did a great job Pikachu."

"Lucario return, I think you do but it's what you learn from defeat that makes you worthy."

John said

"I think that's enough training Ash, you did a great job."

Brock had said as they were leaving the field

"Hey Brock can you make a separate table for John and me."

Misty said

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, is that ok with you Ash?"

"I guess you and me can talk about training some more so John doesn't catch me off guard."

Ash replied

"Hm?"

John said with confusion

"Nothing John it's nothing."

-at Misty's and John's table-

"Why did you ask for a separate table."

John asked Misty

"Have you seen Ash eat?"

She replied.

"Oh right, well... ok."

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Misty?"

"Well I was going to ask you how I look but I am usually the same."

"You look beutiful like that Misty, but maby blue suspenders instead of red."

"That's actually a good idea I'll see if I can find any in the next shop."

**I hope you liked that chapter I might make one in a few weeks but yeah cya Me out.**


	3. Chapter 3 the murder of Gary

**Hey guys how is it so far I think it's a little diffrent than you guys hoped for. Try to leave a comment or PM me for some ideas please don't be mean it really hurts my feelings that's all ok :).**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or its carachters only my storyline**

A boy runs by and pushes Ash to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

Ash yelled at the boy.

"I don't need to because I'm Gary Oak."

Gary stoped and looked back at Ash and his friends.

"Hey, you leave Ash alone."

John spoke up.

"Or what. You going to beat me up."

"No but I will teach you a lesson."

"Come at me with a Pokemon one on one battle."

"Ok I accept if you win I will give you a fighting badge but if you lose your Pokemon must die.""

"You mean faint, does he means faint dosent he?!"

"Nope."

"Ok then I accept a gym battle on the road."

"You can use three Pokemon I will use one."

"Go Raichu, Blastoise, and Flaffy."

"Go Lucario, let's teach him a lesson."

"Raichu use thunderbolt, Blastoise use water gun, and Flaffy use electro ball!"

"Lucario doge them then use aura sphere on Blastoise!"

*implosion Blastoise dies in implosion*

"Blastoise NOOOOO! Raichu use volt tackle and Flaffy use electro ball!"

"Lucario use dragon pulse on Raichu and doge Flaffy."

*hits Raichu in face*

"Raichu stay strong use hyper potion, Flaffy use thunder bolt!"

"Lucario use aura sphere on Flaffy!"

*same thing with Flaffy instead*

"Flaffy WHY!"

"You mess Ash you mess with me, Lucario finish Raichu off with aura sphere!"

"Go go John go go!"

Misty yells

*Raichu is now dead*

"Wh- Wh- What did you do, im calling officer Jenny!"

Gary runs away

"Lucario go ahead and use aura sphere on him too."

"AHHHH KARMA WILL GET YOU JOH-"

-Gary's funeral-

"He was a very mean boy"

Said Gary's sister.

"Thank Arceus I get my million dollars back"

Said Prof. Oak.

-Johns POV-

"OMA John you killed Gary and his Pokemon that was awsome."

Ash said to John

"I now carry a big burden and guilt.*sigh*"

John said

"It'll be ok when you have me John right?"

"Misty can you leave me alone for a second I just killed a kid."

"Well ok then."

Misty said with that sad face

"Oh Misty don't start please."

*Misty starts to cry*

"Misty come here."

*John gives Misty a hug and she returns it*

**Hey how'd you like this one please leave a comment or PM me because I love you guys even though you say mean things to me but ok bu- bye**


	4. Chapter 4 Love on a birthday

**Hey waz up guys I know you hate it but it's what I kinda want :p**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon only my oc and storyline**

-last time on Pokemon adventures-

"Lucario go ahead and finish him off."

"Misty I just killed a kid."

-Misty's birthday-

"Misty what do you want for your birthday?"

John asked Misty.

"Hm, I'll have to think about that."

She replied.

"Come on Misty there has to be something you want."

"Maby all I want is a kiss from you John,"-out from Misty's dream-

"Uh, Misty wake up. It's your birthday."

John said slightly shaking her.

Misty jumped up and gave John a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for waking me John."

"Misty you forgot your bag."

"Right sorry."

"Oh, Misty I forgot to give you this."

John gave Misty a blue wrapped present.

Misty ripped the present open. It was a blue dress.

"Oh thank you John it's beautiful."

"Hey can you put on for me Misty?"

"Sure John."

Misty walks back out from her tent.

"Oh, you look beautiful Misty."

"Why are you dressed up to?"

"Oh right im taking you to a dance for your big present, oh and don't worry about the tents Ash and Brock said they would take them down for us."

"Oh ok when do we leave?"

"Um... Oh! We need to go or we will be very late."

"Oh ok then let's go."

-at the dance-

"How do you like it Misty?"

"It's very nice how much did you pay?"

"Well I am not allowed to tell you but ok I have a friend who knows a guy that owns this building."

"Well it was very nice for him to set a dance for us."

"It was I just told him it was your birthday."

-at a nearby restruant (fancy of course)-

"Thank you John for all of this I just love you so much John."

Misty and John start to leave the restruant.

-in driveway-

"John,"

"Yes Misty?"

Misty gives John As kiss and for a while John couldn't do anything.

"Where are you going with this Misty your only 14 your not supposed to do that to me until you're 16."

"I just couldn't wait another two years John I love you to much."

"Ok I guess it's ok, it is your birthday."

**Hey how was that please guys do comment on these I will really appreciate it Farla I don't need help my computer does it for me.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Dawning moment

**Hey guys I have a chapter sheet by my pal BlueWolfBat I hope you guys like it at well as him** **Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon or the small sheet I was given only my storyline and OC ** Everyone is staying over at Dawn's cabin and it is morning. Everyone is up except for Ash and Pikachu. Of course! As the boy and his Pokemon sleep, they slowly wake up and smell Breakfast! Excited to start the day, they jump out of bed, but trip and get all tangled up under the bed sheets. They can't see or get out, and are struggling. Dawn asks Piplup to check on them, but when Piplup sees the sheet covered Ash and Pikachu, Piplup thinks they're ghosts! Piplup runs away in fear and back to **Dawn** before trying to explain what happened. Dawn rolls her eyes, thinking Ash and Pikachu are trying to pull some kind of fun, childish prank, and Dawn and Piplup go to check out the "ghosts". They see the sheet covered Ash and Pikachu and freak out at first, but then after checking to make sure it's their friends, Dawn and Piplup are convinced they're ghosts! The two run back downstairs, only to be followed by the ghosts. The ghosts then trip and roll down the stairs, before landing at the bottom and struggling under the sheets some more. The Ghosts are revealed to be Ash and Pikachu, and after apologizing and making sure they're okay, Dawn and Piplup help them put the sheets back before heading down to Breakfast. -back when they met Dawn- "Ash isn't that Dawn by the Ferris wheel?" Brock had asked. "DAWN!" Ash yelled out. Dawn had looked over her shoulder, she smiled then started running toward them with a wave. "Hi Ash how have you been? Dawn had asked "I'm doing fine how are you." "I'm fine, is that another traveling companion." She said pointing at John with a hand on her hip and smiling at Ash. "I guess you could say that, I'm also here with Misty too." "I'm guessing you guys are toge-" "OH no! Misty is with John." "Oh ok, have you seen may lately?" "No I haven't." "So your free from..." "Free from what?" "Nothing, aren't you going to introduce me to John?" "Oh sure, John!" John ran as quickly as possible. "Is somebody hurt?" "No I just want you to meet dawn." "Who?" "Dawn my friend the one I told you about." "Oh right Dawn, nice to meet you in person I heard a lot about you." "It's nice to meet you to John." Dawn said. "Have you seen Misty she said she would ride the Ferris wheel with me." John said while starting to look around. "There she is John." "Thanks ash." "So Ash if you wanted to come by my cabin you could stay for a bit." Dawn said. "Sure, if you don't mind." "it's good, I had two bunk beds and one queen bed." "Ok we'll come by at six-thirty."

sorry for not boling the bottom part my bold is broken (Curse you Bold)

How was that chapter thanks to BlueWolfBat I hope you guys will write reviews but yeah that's this chapter for now 


End file.
